White House Blues
by Angel of the Dragon
Summary: Hey, I just had this brainstorm a while back. What if someone famous found their way to the Z world? So I sent the First Kid! It's pretty kewl, check it out!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, peeps. Here's another new story, I can't help it, I love to write. I finally got an ORIGINAL idea from my own little head, no one gave me the idea and it didn't come from anywhere. NOT! Actually, I got the idea from the Princess Diaries and My Date With The President's Daughter. Let's see how I incorporate these with Dragonball Z! DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation and is exploited in America by FUNimation Productions. I came up with a new name for my precious character. She is a Mary Sue, yes, but the only improvement I made about her was her body. (I'm chubby, in case you don't know) Anyway, on with the story!

***

Chapter 1: Lily, The Loneliest First Kid.

"Mother, can I just go _one day _without Ronaldo?" I begged, "I can go to school without my bodyguard and not get beat up, I swear!" 

"It's out of the question, Lily," she said, her eyes stern and set. "Now, off you go!" She shooed me out the White House doors and onto the gleaming front lawn. Ron, my bodyguard/chauffer, was waiting for me. His full name was Ronaldo, but he's pretty cool, for a trained sniper and bodyguard, I mean. He let's me call him Ron because he's such a sweetheart. He understands me much better than my mother, who is the first lady President, and my dad, who just happens to be vice-president of the U.S. Neither really have any time for me, their 15-year-old daughter.

Fame and fortune may seem glamorous to those on the outside, but to me, it's all a pain in the neck.

"Morning, Ron," I said glumly.

"No luck with your mum, eh, Angel Cakes?" He smiled at me as he used my pet name. Angel is my middle name and my best and only friend(besides Ron, that is) calls me by it. Her name is Katharine, but I just call her Kat.

Even though I'm the President's daughter, I go to a Magnet school on the brinks of Washington D.C. We're allowed to wear whatever we want, so I get a little freedom while at school. As I was saying before, life as the President's daughter isn't easy.

First off, there's always something that pulls my mother away from me, and this in turn pulls my father right along with her. So I guess the only real father-figure in my life is my anime-loving babysitter. Ron loves anime so much that it's rubbed off on both me and Kat.

"So, has your mum consented to let you die your hair yet, Angel Cakes?" Ron asked as he pulled up in front of Kat's house. My black hair is short and unruly, more like a guy's hair than a girl's. It spikes up nearly everywhere, which makes anyone who doesn't really know me think I'm trying to look like my favorite anime character, Goku.

"No, she says it'd make her look bad," I sighed, "Why can't I just be a normal kid?"

"You know, you really need to buck up there, Angel," Kat said as she hopped into the limo beside me, "You're depressing me."  
"Yeah, and you're a normal girl," I said, my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"You're not on that trip again, are you, girl?" she asked as she snapped her seatbelt into place. "Well, anyway, are you ready for that Spanish weather forecast today?"

"I'm never ready to give a report," I groaned, "No matter what language it's in."

"And don't forget, we're got that test in music class," I groaned again as I stared at my trumpet case.

"I'm beginning to think that I should've picked the drums," I said softly, "At least then I wouldn't be leaving band with a ring around my mouth."

"You try playing this thing!" Kat said as she picked up her sax, "It can go four times higher than my own voice and I still can't get a clear-cut sound out of it."  
"I'm lucky I've been playing for a few years," I said, "I just can't play this thing in front of thirty people who are just waiting for me to make a mistake!"

"You just got to breath, Angel, remember that," Kat warned, "Remember to breath." The limo pulled to a spot in the parking lot and we clambered out of the seat, our packs slung casually over our backs. My blue eyes pierced the area and Kat's greens soon followed.

"Another day at Rose High," I said, feeling the wind carry my bangs. I turned to look at Kat's blond hair and she grinned. I fumed at her for it, she knew I envied her because her mother had given consent to bleach her hair. Kat's mom had even helped!

"Come on, girls, you don't want to be late," Ron said as he led the way, his own dusty blond hair waving in the thick breeze. When he turned to smile at us, I was reminded of his strange eyes, one blue, one green. I often wondered where he had gotten them, because both his parents had brown eyes.

"Oh, goody, Geometry," I muttered. Geometry went quickly, for once and my music test was soon under way.

***

Hey, Lily hates Geometry just like the rest of us! Hee! Ron is actually a spin off my crush at school and only my friends know who that is! Kat is modeled after one of my friends at school. So, if you like the story, come back for more later! I don't know when I'm going to get back online, but I'll load up another chapter then!

Okay, side note on my home life: I have a mother with no legs, two brothers who need Ritilan, a father who never has time for me, four cats who think they're dogs and hate me with a passion, four dogs who think they're cats and only one won't bite me on recognition, two gerbils who think they own the place, two rabbits who are freezing their butts off outside, and two tree frogs who can't jump. I have a lot of friends but I can't really consider any of them true friends because we haven't been in an actual life-threatening situation and we don't know each other through and through. I have a computer in my room that I type on constantly, but no internet. Whenever my mom and brothers get their butts off the living room computer(The only one in the house with internet connection) is when I load up my stories and that only happens like, once a week and sometimes there is a month's time before I can get on again because of school. I love and live to write and most likely will be a manga-ka or a story-book author.

Okay, nuff said about my pitiful life. Gotta jet!

Angel of the Dragon /o,o/~


	2. Kitty Trunks

Hey, guys! Just wanted to give you guys some more to read! I think I'm going to just start signing on in the middle of the night to load these. It's been so long since I've been able to get online long enough to get this one up here! Well, read and review! (This goes right after the first chap, so you might want to reread that one if you haven't already.)

***

Chapter 2: Kitty Trunks

"Amber Calloway!" the teacher called for one of the girls in my class. She plays the flute. This was a beginner class and I always had to take it over because I forget the notes. Amber played her flute beautifully. "Katharine Fretter!" Uh-oh, Kat's turn. I closed my eyes and listened to the beautiful, almost flawless piece, _Flying Tigers_. Her sax was well trained and she herself looked almost melded into the sax.

"Lily Galis!" the whole class took a step back. They knew that if I made eye-contact with even one of them, my trumpet would become nearly impossible to play correctly.

"Okay, Lily," Ms. Fears told me gently, "Close your eyes and feel the music. This is your favorite piece, play it like you mean it." I loved the theme to _Jurassic Park _and that was exactly what I was going to play.

I played my trumpet in smooth, tenor notes and only made a single mistake. I was given a standing ovation because of it. This was my greatest record ever.

Yeah, right. In my dreams, maybe. Here's what really happened.

"Lily Galis," Ms. Fears proclaimed, "try not to mess up this time, deary." I nodded my head, feeling ill already. I raised the warmed-up trumpet's mouth-piece to my lips and right away, you could tell I was nervous. My piece was not _Jurassic Park_, but the _William Tell Overture_. Any brass instrument player can tell you that's the most difficult piece of all!

"Da da-da-da!" said one of the kids on the front row. Everyone could tell that my playing sounded terrible, even to my own ears. I'd played it perfectly for my parents just the night before. I'd practiced for hours on end. And this is what it turned out to be. 

One HUGE blast in the low "A" signature with air seeping out of the corners of my lips.

"That will be enough, Miss Galis," Ms. Fears told me sternly, "I will have a talk with your parents tonight." Imagine how awful it is to have your parents called by your teacher during a meeting with the press. My face was plastered all over every newspaper in the country, proclaiming brightly "Lily Angel Galis, No Angel of Music!" and "The Angel of Bad Music!" and other such titles, all making fun of my name. 

"It could've been worse," Kat told me over the phone. Three seconds later...

"Lily Angel Galis, you are grounded from the telephone, say good-bye and hang up right now, young lady!" I heard my mother's voice scream up the corridors, telling just about all the Secret Service and guests (The Japanese Ambassador was staying in the Lincoln Bedroom) that I was grounded.

"See you, Kat," I said quickly.  
"Later, Angel!" Kat said and we cut the connection right there. I did my homework miserably and settled into bed, staring up at Goku on the ceiling of my room.

"Oh, Goku," I sighed, "I wish I could be like you. So carefree and so powerful and seen by so many. I've only got two people who really care or know anything about me, and they're not my parents." I sighed as I stared up at him. "You're so lucky, Goku. I wish I could be as lucky as you."

"Lily!" my father shouted from below.

"Coming," I grumbled. My clothes were all still on.

"Lily," my dad said as I came to the base of the stairs, "You're mother and I think that you need some sort of responsibility and some other kind of friend other than that Katharine girl."

"Kat, Dad," I said, "Just Kat. And Ron's my friend, too."  
"Ron, who's Ron?" My mother asked, surprised, "Not some boy from school, I hope."

"He's an invisible penguin," I said hotly, not wanting to go into the fact that my second best friend on the planet was my bodyguard.

"Oh," she sounded relieved and startled at the same time.

"Well, we've decided that you need a responsibility," Dad continued, "So you and I are going to the local shelter and getting you a pet cat." Cat? A real, live cat? Not some Techno-Kitty or something? This was no punishment! I didn't say these words aloud, of course, but it made me wonder just how smart my parents were.

Then I remembered something else. A cat's litter box needs cleaning once a day and it needs constant food and water as well.

I followed Dad out into the limo. We stopped at a pet store first and bought a bag of food, litter, food and water bowls, and a ready-clean litter box(It swept the poop into a bag so all I had to do was carry it to the big trash can outside). 

"Pick whichever one you want, Angel," my dad told me as the shelter manager showed me all the cats.

"Can I hold each one to find out which one likes me the most right-off?" I asked the manager. He smiled and opened the first cage. It was an orange tabby cat with a great black lightning bolt over his eye. He could be easily named. But was he nice?

Nope. The instant I held him, he bit my hand. Next! The list went down and down until we reached the last cage.

"Well, hello there," I said to the pretty black cat. 

"This one's a very special cat," the mananger told me, "They found him wandering the lawns of the White House a while ago, as though he were lookin' for something." 

"You're a boy cat?" I asked him in a sweet toned voice. He had a white face and paws and his tail changed suddenly from black to brown at the base and extended out. He looked almost exactly like the kitty form of Goku. The minute I held him, he started purring and licking my face.

"Well, now, he seems to like you," the manager laughed, "Every other person he saw before you, he'd scratch up something wicked."  
"Really?" I asked, "He seems like a nice kitty. Aren't you?" the cat looked up at me into my eyes and I suddenly found myself hugging him tight. "I want this one, daddy."

"All right," my dad said and he paid the manager. We left the shelter and I proudly proclaimed my new kitten to my mother as, "Chibi Goku."

"What a good choice," my mom said as she petted the little cat, "He seems so calm and peaceful." The cat purred loudly.

"I'd better go and put Chibi Goku in my room," I said with a smile. My voice went back to that high, talking-to-kitty voice again, "You're such a good kitty, yes you are, yes you are!" For a moment I thought I saw CG's eyes roll. I shook my head and looked back down into his black depths, seeing just his normal black eyes. "That was weird, CG." I told the cat in my normal voice, "You don't like the kitty voice?" 

There. I distinctly saw, or at least thought I saw, CG shake his head. I looked around to see if anyone else had seen, but everyone was gone.

"Time to go to bed, CG," I said uncertainly, "Maybe I'm just seeing things." I walked up to my bedroom and set up CG's litter box, food bowl, water bowl, and a small bed made out of my old wicker basket and a pillow.

"There you are, Chibi Goku," I said as I turned around to change out of my clothes and into a nightgown. Being the paranoid person I was, I put the gown over my clothes first and then took all the things underneath off.

"Good night, Goku," I said to both the ceiling and my new cat. I fell asleep and soon the only evidence I was in the room was the tell-tale lump under my covers.

Chibi Goku watched the girl like a hawk. Her name was Lily, but her only two friends called her Angel. He sighed in relief when the girl was finally asleep.

"Dad," the cat whispered into a communications unit strapped to his collar, "I'm in."  
"Good, Trunks," Vegeta's voice came over the speaker, "The girl is asleep?"

"Yeah, like a baby," Trunks said, "She called me Chibi Goku!"

"What'd do you expect?" Bulma's voice came over the speaker now, "She's a fan of the cartoon we're the stars on. Goku's her favorite character and the cat version of you looks like 12-year-old Goku."  
"I still don't like it," Trunks muttered.

"You have to wait for her decision, Trunks," Bulma told him, "She has to want to come here, all right? She doesn't know that she's the reincarnated daughter of Goku's father. She doesn't know that she was supposed to be born here. You need to get her to trust you, okay?"

"All right, Mom," Trunks sighed, "She seems so lonely. I'm glad we came up with this plan."

"Know what you mean, bro," Goten said over the speaker to his best friend. He was 14 now, making Trunks 15. (Authors Note: Gohan was never sent to High School so he never met Videl and Buu hasn't been awakened yet because Babadi can't find enough energy.)

"You be careful, Trunks," his mother's voice told him softly, "I don't want to lose you like Chi-chi did Goku!"

"Yes, mother," Trunks smiled at her, "Look, I gotta get some sleep here. CG the cat, Trunks the person, signing off."

"Base out," Vegeta grumbled and the connection was cut. Trunks settled on the plush pillow with a sigh, staring at the beautiful but lonely girl.

"How can you be so protected that your only friends are a chauffer and a nutcase(He's referring to Kat)?" Trunks sighed again, "You look too much like Goku." Lily groaned and turned over in her bed. He closed his eyes gently and slid into a dreamful slumber.

***

Ooh, Trunks is a kitty cat! Isn't he adorable? Heh hee! Well, review please and tell me what you think! (I think I'll load the next chap anyway.)


	3. It Can't Be Real...

Okay, me decided to put it up here today...I haven't edited it yet, so tell me if you see any mistakes. Here's Chapter 3!

***

Chapter 3: It Can't Be Real...

I smiled at the man before me. I knew who he was. I knew what he'd come for. He'd come for me. And my brother. His face was shadowed. I knew him and yet I did not.

"Hello, Angel," said the man with a grim smile, one that was filled with evil, "Where is that charming brother of yours?"

"Inside," I told him as I crouched to a fighting stance, "But you have to go through me first."

"Such a brave girl," he said to me, "Now watch yourself, I'm not going easy on you."  
"I'll help you, Angel!" shouted a voice behind me. 

"No!" I shouted, "Stand still! I will defeat the destroyer of my father for the last time!"

"Angel!" the boy scolded me.

"INSIDE!" I roared. He backed down and went inside like I'd told him.

"Oh, such a rare find," the evil chuckled, "I shall enjoy killing you." His hands found their way around an object of some sort. I soon noticed that it looked very much like a sword, only somehow different.

"Die, fiend!" I shouted as I raced forth, power resonating everywhere.

"I think not," he grinned and thrust the sword toward me so fast that I couldn't even see it. The sword plunged into my legs, sending a wave of pain through me. He yanked it out and plunged the sword into my other leg.

"And now, the finishing touch," He smirked as the sword came in slow motion toward my chest.  
"AHHH!!!" I screamed as I sat up in my bed. I patted myself down and sighed as I found no sign of blood on my clammy sheets.

"Whoa," I said as I calmed down, "What was that all about?" Since my room was sound-proof, no one came running. I was all alone once again.

"Oh, hi, CG," I said as I picked up the mewing cat, "I'm sorry that I hurt your ears. I had a bad dream. You want to hear about it?" The cat's eyes seemed to glint with want and I decided to tell him.  
"Well, I'm standing outside of a building of some sort," I said, "And there's a man in front of me. Myself in the dream knows exactly who this person was, but all I know is that he's evil. He says something like 'Where's that charming brother of yours?' but you already know I don't have a brother, don't you, CG? Anyways, a person comes out of the house. I don't know who he is, but he wants to help me defeat the evil guy. I say something like, 'No, I'm going to defeat the killer of my father myself, INSIDE!'. He listens and goes inside like I told him to. I turn to the evil guy and he's got a sword of some type in his hands. I feel all this power inside me. But...wait a second! You can't feel anything in a dream! Can you?" I looked at CG. I shrugged, "I felt a lot of pain in the end, that's for sure. He put the sword through both my legs and then he started to put it through my heart, and that's when I woke up. What do you think, kitty?" He meowed at me. "You know, you're a great listener. Just wish you could answer back."

"I can," The cat said. He SAID! He SPOKE actual WORDS! My eyes went wide and I fell off my bed. The cat had his paws clamped over his mouth, but it was too late.

"A talking cat," I said, my voice shaking with my body, "No way. There's just no way!" There was silence in the room until a silver thing on the side of his collar spoke.

"Way to go, genius!" shouted a voice, "Why don't you just go on ahead and tell her now?!" 

"Aw, put a sock in it, Mom," the cat said and switched off the communicator. My mouth flew open.

"No way," I said, "There's just no way. Did I just wake up inside another dream?" I shivered at the cold that was going up and down my spine. Somehow, I knew that this was no dream.

"No, I'm afraid not, Miss Angel," the cat said sternly.

"So..." I began, trying to make conversation with the ONLY talking cat I'd ever met, "How can you talk?"

"I'm not really a cat, for one," he said grimly, "My mother decided it was the best way to find my way into the White House."

"She was right," I said, "If your were anything but an animal of some sort, you'd have to have very special clearance to get in here. So, _why_ did you want in here in the first place?"

"Kind of hard to explain," He said, just as grimly. He brought out his little communications thingy and spoke into it, "Can I get _out_ of this body now, Mom? It'd make things a _lot_ easier."

"Ah, it was fun seeing you as a cat, Trunks," said the voice from earlier.   
"Wait a second," I said, "_The_ Trunks? Like, _DBZ_ Trunks?" My mouth was wider and my eyes were dinner plates. How could this be possible?

"Yep, that's me," he said as a light washed over him. I stared as he morphed from the cat to his human self. A real version of himself, lavender hair and all.

"No way, no way, no way, no way a billion times!" I squeaked pitifully. "Y-You...cartoon...a ji ba ja con bie..." My words turned into baffled nonsense as I made wild gestures with my hands, confusing myself further.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, girl," he laughed at me and I instantly snapped my mouth shut. My whole face turned bright red as he took my shoulders and shook me gently. "It's okay to be scared, really it is. I'd be scared too if someone from a different dimension had suddenly appeared in the body of a cat." He smiled at me and I returned it weakly. "Where should I begin?"

"I don't know," I said, "How about what's going on?"

"Well, let me start up a while ago," Trunks said, "When Bardock, Goku's father, died, he was able to keep his body in the afterlife."  
"I know that," I grunted pitifully.

"Right," he said and smiled. I don't know why, but that smile was getting to me a lot more than I would have liked. "Anyway, he found a person among the others and, well...impregnated her. The Supreme Kai decided that it was best the child be sent to live with the remainder of half her species and the others of the other half, I guess. But, uh...there was a mistake and she was sent to the wrong dimension. We've searched long and hard for Goku's little half sister and we finally pinpointed her."  
I stared at him. "You mean I-I'm-" I couldn't finish as a lump formed in my throat.  
"You're the reincarnated half-sister of Goku," he nodded, "And indeed half-saiyan and half-human." I stared at him still. He shifted on my bed uncomfortably. His purple locks seemed to spread out over his gentle face. I'd always had a crush on him, but it never seemed possible that he would ever meet me at all.

"It's true, isn't it?" I asked, "I'm really half-saiyan?" Would Trunks Vegeta Briefs lie like that? I mean, why would he come to my dimension in the first place? That's when I remembered.

"But what about Kat and Ron?" I asked, worried, "They are family to me. And what about my parents here?" He looked shocked for a moment before answering.  
"Kat and Ron, yes, I can see them," he said, "But how your half-parents? They never really showed that they care for you. Even my dad shows that he cares about me in more ways than they have."   
"Yeah," I said, "They care more about their jobs than anything else. And they're good at it." I sighed, "But I just can't see leaving my two best friends behind."  
"We could bring them along," he said with a grin, "It's a great possibility." I beamed at this. My mind was clouded by my joy and I threw my arms around Trunks and hugged him tightly.   
"Thank you!" I said into his ear as I drew back. He didn't seem to mind, even as I blushed at my unthinkable move.

"We've got to leave tonight," he told me.

"Okay," I said, nodding slowly, "Let me call them." I reached for the phone and picked it up quickly. "Kat!" I said as soon as I reached her, "Pack up some clothes and get over here as fast as you can!"

"Okay," she said, "See you in five." She hung up. Ron was easy, considering that his room was right next to mine. All I had to do was use the intercom. They were both in the room and knew everything in the matter of ten minutes.

"The First Kid's got a lot of power, I see," Trunks smiled at me. I blushed again and wondered how many more times it would happen. He brought out his communications device(still hanging around his neck) and told Bulma to transport us.

"You know," Ron said thoughtfully, "You made a great cat for a while there." Kat's eyes were still slightly round in surprise.

"I want to see his cat form," Kat sniffed, "It's not fair." She gave Trunks a pair of puppy-dog eyes.

"No way!" Trunks shook his head furiously, "That body's embarrassing!" Kat dropped her pose and immediately a light washed over me. I waved at my friends, not knowing it was the last time I'd see them.

"Okay, you two," Trunks said as soon as Angel was gone, "I can't bring you along, but we really need some cover here."  
"I understand," Ron smiled at him, "Your mother sent a call ahead for both of us. Go on, Trunks, teach our Angel some new tricks." Trunks smiled at them and gave Kat a hug of support. She was crying.

"Take good care of my friend, Trunks Briefs, or you'll be hearing from me!" Kat reprimanded then smiled as she said, "See you later, Pookie!" Trunks cocked his eyebrow at this, but didn't have time to question her statement as he disappeared.

"Watch the new shows for her!" Trunks shouted as he waved.

"What have we done?" Kat asked, "We just helped her run away!"

"No," Ron sighed deeply, "We just helped her return to the right family."

***

I don't know when the next time I'll get online is...so have patience, my friends!

Angel of the Dragon


	4. First Sightings

Whoa, three chapters in one update! Kewl! Well, here it is...now the place where I took these chapters is blank, so I gotta type some more! See ya next time!

***

Chapter 4: First Sighting

My heart went to my throat when I saw where I was. The inside of Capsule Corp was just as I had always imagined it. My legs felt like rubber as I stepped off the platform I stood upon. I stared down at my hands. They were a strange tint. Darker than my normal skin, and yet it looked unreal, as though I were...

"I'm a cartoon!" I shrieked. I looked all over my body, trying to figure it out. I had a tail, white and furry. My hair was shoulder-length now, but I could see that it was black. The way I'd always wanted it. I saw someone staring at me from a window of some sort and screamed in fright, but soon realized it was only my reflection. I looked like Gohan when he had the long hair.

Then I saw what I was wearing. It was a skin-tight scuba-gear type outfit, dark blue, my tail coming out of a hole in the back. My feet collapsed under me and my world went black for the second time.

Trunks got to the transport room just in time to catch Angel while she fainted dead away once more. Her bodysuit was extremely tight, as was his own, but Bulma hadn't figured out how to transport loose clothing, so she put an automatic dresser on it so people wouldn't end up naked in the room or wherever they were going otherwise.

"Well, Angel," Trunks sighed as he hefted her limp body completely into his arms, "You sure got a lot to learn." He brought her head up to rest on his chest so her head wouldn't dangle over the edge of his arm. She stirred in her slumber but became still once again. After bringing her arms across her chest in a protective and childish fashion, curling herself into a tiny ball in his arms. She looked so frail and innocent...there was just no way to see that this girl was Goku's half-sister.

He sighed and carried her to the laboratory, where the Z fighters and close relatives waited anxiously for his return, as well as Angel.

"Trunks!" Bulma said with tears in her eyes, "I was so worried!" She hugged him awkwardly around Angel and looked down at her next. "What happened?"

"She fainted," Trunks said grimly, "From what I've seen, she's pretty shy and modest. And am I ever glad!"

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"She changed into her pajamas with me in the room," Trunks said with a blush, "She put her nightgown over her clothes." The others blinked in surprise. "And it seems she can't really do much in front of people...she just had a music test and failed it miserably because the others were watching her." 

"Well, no matter," Chi-chi said, "She's here now, and that's all that matters. I can't believe this, I had a sister-in-law this whole time!"

"Think how Grandpa Bardock feels," Goten joked.

"Not to mention dad," Gohan added as he looked to his father, who had been granted his life again when he'd beaten the Grand Kai in a spar. (Yes, he legally beat Pikkon in my story, and then the Grand Kai.)

"Yeah!" Goku agreed, "Wow, she sure is little."

"Oh, you!" Bulma laughed and punched his arm playfully, though she knew it wouldn't hurt. She turned serious as she saw the way that the tiny little girl was curled in Trunks' arms. "Come on, let's get her to the infirmary." She led Trunks out of the room and they settled her into a bed.

"She looks so much like Goku," Bulma said with a smile, "And yet so different."

"Know what you mean, Mom," Trunks smirked, "She's so scrawny." Bulma looked wary of him for only a moment before he asked, "What?"

"I don't like when you get that smirk on your face, Trunks Briefs," She told him, her face stern, "Are you planning something, boy?"

"Mmm," Trunks looked thoughtful while tapping his chin, "Yes."

"And what, I'm afraid to ask, are you planning?" she said, her voice tight with distraught.

"That's my little secret, mother dear," he teased and raced out of the room, faster than poor Bulma could think. She turned to Angel's bed and sighed.

"What will I do with that boy?" she asked with a sigh, "It's been so much time since he was like this, it's like he shrank back to an eight-year-old." She walked over to the sink and soaked a cloth in cool water, which she placed on Angel's forehead. "Whatever he's planning, it has something to do with you." She sighed again and sat down beside Angel's bed, waiting for Goku's little half-sister to awaken from her noticeably fitful sleep.


	5. Nightmares

Basically? I had this the whole time and forgot it was there. Sorry! SOOOO SORRY! Okay...I guess that's it. Read and Review, por favor.

***

Chapter 5: Nightmares

I raced through the woods, my legs pumping with vigor. Muscles rippled like that of a tiger's and hair whipped around my forehead in a shower of wind and water. Tears mixed and mingled with blood and sweat, each of my own making.

"You can't escape, baka!" cried a triumphant-sounding voice, "We are all around you!"

"NO!" I roared in a voice not my own, "I can beat you! I know I can!" But my uncertainty was evident.

"No, you can't!" the voice sneered. A man appeared in front of me, his eyes shielded in shadow. I didn't recognize him at all. 

"Hullo, lil' Angel," he sneered at me, "How's about a kiss?" He stepped forward. I shook my head and did a military-like about face, racing in the opposite direction.

"You cannot escape your destiny!" a voice hissed behind me. A slithering, rattling sound echoed from the ground beneath my feet and I screamed aloud as several crystal-clear snakes began to move all around my legs. 

"You can't escape!" the nearest one hissed.

"Escape is futile!" Another added.

"You can't escape!"  
"Escape is futile!"

"You can't escape!"  
"Escape is futile!"

"You can't escape!"  
"Escape is futile!"

This went on for several minutes, each snake adding its own line to the chant. Two snakes came around in front of me and began what looked like the Saiyan Fusion dance I'd seen in DBZ many times over, using tiny hands and feet that had appeared out of their rippling scales. Snake after snake joined, becoming larger, scarier, and blacker, if at all possible.

"What do you want?!" I shrieked up at them.

"You..." the last two said bluntly, in a voice so low-pitched I found it ear-splitting to listen to. They did the odd fusion dance once again and I gasped as the snakes became one finally and was so huge, its fangs alone were longer than one of my legs. 

I squealed in fright and raced in the opposite direction, my legs pumping as swiftly as they could carry my figure. The black snake followed me and circled until I was caught in its coils.

"What do you want from _me_?!" I yelled at it. "I'm only a little girl! What could you possibly want from me?!"

"You aren't _just_ a little girl," the snake snapped at me, as though my words had been extremely rude and insufficient to its wishes.

"Then what am I that you want to kill me?!" I shrieked loudly, leaping up and down to accent my words.

"We don't want to kill Angel," the snake said coyly. "We only want the information we seek."  
"I don't have that information! I don't know what you're talking about!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs.

"Then you shall perish like all the rest!" The black snake struck me once with its poisonous fangs, drawing blood out of my right arm. I felt woozy as the poison went to work on my immune system, but I clutched the wound with my left arm, struggling to remain standing.

"What information do you want that you'll kill me if I don't have it?" I asked, my voice dangerously calm.

"Your brother's name," the snake replied and it looked at me with its beady, slitted eyes.

"I don't _have_ a brother," I told it. "I am an only child."  
"You lie, Angel, you lie...only those who are the offspring of B-"

"WAKE UP!!!" a voice shouted and I toppled over. My eyes flew open and I stared at my surroundings, not quite knowing what to make of everything. 

I was in what looked like a hospital room, but the view from the window and the blue-haired lady beside me told me otherwise. My eyes stared up at her in shock but I knew it hadn't been her who had shouted. I saw the lavender-haired boy behind her and knew it wasn't him either. Another, final glance around the room revealed a black-haired man, short, stocky, but powerful in stature, standing over me with a rather large smirk on his face.

"That was rude, Vegeta!" the blue-haired woman shouted at Vegeta furiously.

"What should I have done, let her sleep through a nightmare, woman?!" the man shot back.

"Mom, Dad, please, she's only been here a few minutes!" The boy I now recognized as Trunks yelled at the couple, breaking up the fight. "Are you all right, Angel? Sorry my Dad scared you like that." He shot the black-haired man a scorching glare before turning his kinder face toward me once again.

"I suppose I'm okay," I said after a few moment's silence. "But I've one question."  
"Shoot," he grinned.

"What happened, where am I, and what am I doing here?" I asked. 

"That's three questions, but it'll take some time to answer either one of them," the blue-haired woman replied for her son. "I'm sorry, I'm Bulma, and this is Vegeta. Your name is Lily, if I'm not mistaken."  
"Yeah, but my friends call me Angel," I explained, "Well, the only two I had, anyway. Where are they?" I looked up at Trunks expectantly, but his eyes dropped.   
"There was a...uh...malfunction in the continuum machine," he explained, rather awkwardly. I knew almost immediately that there had been no "malfunction", but I didn't press the subject. After all, I was a guest on their turf, not my own anymore. 

The First Kid may have had a lot of power back in her world, but here? I might as well curl into a ball and hope Vegeta didn't try to blast my head in.

"Whatever you say," I grumbled quietly in answer to Trunks' words. He nodded and Bulma looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, but no one said a thing. The silence stretched into what seemed like an hour, but she finally turned back to me.

"Well, I'll go get you some clothes to wear," she chirped. "Vegeta, Trunks, if you boys will kindly exit..." I blushed a little as she forced them out of the room.

"Well, well, well, I can see they've got their work cut out with you," Bulma told me with a wink.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, terrified.

"Nothing to be afraid of, at least not yet," she hastily replied. "But I must say, I didn't expect you to be so..." Her voice trailed off and she seemed to be searching for the correct word to use.

"Shy?" I supplied. She nodded, almost sheepishly. "I get that a lot. _Nobody_ expects me to be a shy little shrimp, but that's what I am and there isn't much people can do to change it." I shrugged slightly. "Not much at all."  
"Well, I did expect you to be about my size or Videl's, but I suppose not," Bulma said, studying me, "But you seem to be about Trunks' height and size, when he was younger, let's find out." She handed me a pair of black pants and a white tank. Alarmed as I saw how very revealing the shirt was, my face heated up once again. The pants fit just fine, though.

"I suppose you aren't quite used to no sleeves, are you?" Bulma snickered as she watched me try and cover my bare arms with my hands.

"Not quite," I agreed sheepishly. She chortled lightly as she found a denim jacket and handed it to me. I was glad to find that it was the right size and quite baggy. "That's better. What's this all about, Bulma? Trunks told me something about Bardock and Goku and the Supreme Kai, but it went over my head long ago."

"Well, you know who Bardock is, right?" she asked, and I nodded. "Bardock had an...affair with a young lady in Snake Way and that produced a half-Saiyan child. You. The Supreme Kai wasn't sure what to do, because this had never happened before. So they put you in someone else's womb when you were half-formed and you were born. However, they sort of had a little dimensional problem when they did it, so instead of you being born here, like you were supposed to..."  
"-I was born in my dimension instead," I finished and she nodded in confirmation. "So I'm half-Saiyan. Great. So, another question. _Why_ did you bring me here in the first place and how?"

"Well...when Goku heard that he had a half-sister, he wanted to bring her here. And Dende said something was coming, something that only someone the same age as Trunks could handle."

"Why the same age as Trunks?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Well...I don't know, really," she shrugged. "You'll have to ask Goku yourself, I guess."

"Oh. Great," I sighed and sank back onto the sweaty sheets of the bed. "This is just not my day...not my day at all." 

"Don't worry, everything will work out soon enough," Bulma said, putting a friendly arm around my shoulder. I sobbed softly and smiled sadly at her.

"I miss Kat already, Bulma. She was my best friend, better than most," I looked out the window. "She always knew what was wrong, why it was so, she always had all the answers, no matter how tough the situation was."

"Sometimes we have to leave our crutches behind," Bulma said, sounding wise. I nodded, seeing this as true. Maybe Kat _was_ my crutch. I leaned on her for almost everything. Well, I decided silently, if Kat was my crutch, then I would learn to walk without her. And I would learn all there was to learn from these boys.

"Hey, you're awake!" cried an extremely familiar voice. I turned and saw in shock the real, true Goku, standing next to his youngest son, who still had the Goku hair down pat.

"Goku, I thought I told you that she needed more rest before you came in here!" Bulma shouted hotly, her temper flaring already.

"No, no, it's okay," I said quickly. "I'm all right, Bulma, really, I am." I blushed as she stared at me, then nodded slowly.

"Well, all right," she consented. "Come on, everyone's in the living room already." 

"So you're my aunt," Goten said, laughing as he walked up to me. He circled me like a shark, studying me light a carving from every angle. In general, making me extremely nervous. "I didn't really think that you'd look like us, being from that other dimension and all. I mean, they have smaller eyes, don't they?"  
Bulma explained. "The machine changed her appearance to that of this dimension's before she came here, Goten."

"Oh...well, no matter," he grinned that famous Son grin that had made me weak at the knees years ago. "You'll be stronger in no time at all, aunt Lily."  
"Just Lily or Angel is fine," I said, blushing again. "You're Goten, right?"

"That's me," he grinned again. "Come on, Angel, the others are waiting."  
"O-Others?" I stuttered.  
"Yeah, everyone's here," Goku grinned. "They all want to meet you. Even Piccolo and Dende are here!"

"P-Piccolo and D-Dende?" I stammered again, feeling light-headed. If those two were here, who knew who else was? 

"Yeah, don't worry, we don't bite," Goku laughed, a hand behind his head. It was then I noticed just how much bigger he was than me. My brother was five times my size, at least. Oh, well, I guess I'd better just get out there. The sooner I get out the sooner I can leave. Hopefully.

We stepped out of that room and into my worst nightmare.

***

A cliffhanger. I still gotta write it. I'm screwed. I'm definitely screwed.


End file.
